Enlace
by NieveS-16
Summary: Nuestro destino ha sido enlazado,y yo debo salvarte...Advertencias: TaichixYamato Violacion.Darkfic.


_Dolor…solo dolor es lo que sentía en ese momento. El joven de cabello marrón se encontraba desplomado en el piso, lleno de contunciones, mientras la sangre se resbalaba por su cuerpo y manchaba el oscuro y desagradable callejón en el que se encontraba._

La noche estaba cayendo sobre Odiaba, el joven Yamato Ishida se encontraba caminando a su hogar cuando escucho un gemido provenir de algún lugar cercano, se acerco sigilosamente y su curiosidad pronto se convirtió en horror. Una gran cantidad de sangre se encontraba sobre el piso, miro hacia todos lados aterrorizado, pensando con lo que se encontraría al adentrarse mas y mas al horrible lugar, pero lo único que encontró eran huellas y surcos ensangrentados, parecía que hubiesen arrastrado a alguien. Yamato llamo a la policía desde su celular.

_El muchacho sentía un inmenso dolor, algo había sido rasgado en el y el joven supo que ese daño no podría repararse. El hedor era impresionante y pronto abrió sus ojos intentando escapar del horrible dolor y hedor que sentía, pero al hacerlo deseo ser ciego y no poder ver el horrible y horroroso panorama que se presentaba ante el._

_Se encontraba en una habitación, un horrible lugar, pequeño y frió, lleno de humedad y huesos humanos, también había ratas, las cuales saboreaban algunos trozos de carne que aquellos esqueletos aun poseían. _

Ishida Yamato fue interrogado por un grupo de policías, los cuales lo dejaron marcharse luego de unas cuantas preguntas, el rubio de 17 años aun se encontraba intranquilo mientras recordaba el horrible escenario que había presenciado, como si la peor de las películas de terror que haya visto se hubiese vuelto realidad.

Trato de despejarse y encendió su computadora, ingreso al msn y se sorprendió de no ver conectado a Koushiro.

El teléfono de su hogar comenzó a sonar y Yamato se levanto de mala gana para atenderlo.

_-¡Auxilio!- comenzó a gritar Taichi Yagami, completamente desesperado, pensando que quizás si alguien lo escuchase lo sacase de ese horrible lugar, lo rescatase. Claro no pensó que el asesino podía volver… _

Yamato comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la señora Yagami lo había llamado preguntándole por el panorama de su hijo, el rubio negó haberlo visto en ese día, haciendo que la madre del muchacho se preocupara. Taichi nunca salía sin avisar y Taichi nunca estaba con alguien que no fuese el grupo de digidestinados.

"Algo no anda bien…¡¡Por supuesto que todo esta bien, el es Taichi!! Cálmate Ishida, el es Taichi…" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin embargo la ausencia del moreno comenzaba a preocuparlo.

_Taichi se arrastro por el horrible lugar tratando de huir de aquel horrible hombre, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, estaba herido, no podía levantarse y el hombre era como una mole. El individuo solo se acerco a Taichi, despacio, disfrutando el patético intento de su victima de huir de el. _

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, Yamato se había quedado dormido esperando alguna información del moreno, el rubio se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que una pesadilla extraña ataco su placido sueño.

Yamato podía ver un hombre alto y musculoso desnudo de la cintura para abajo, montando y ejerciendo presión sobre un cuerpo bajo el, mientras la figura de abajo daba pequeños gemidos de dolor, se notaba que intentaba reprimirlos para no dejarse humillar por ese asqueroso ser humano. Yamato quiso ayudar a aquella muchacha a la que aquel hombre estaba robándole la inocencia, en cuanto comenzó a acercarse algo lo detuvo bruscamente.

-No entiendo porque te resistes, seria horrible que un muchacho hermoso como tú se perdiera por ser tan terco, ¿no crees? Seria una pena que murieras Taichi Yagami…

Y luego todo se volvió oscuridad y Yamato no pudo ver mas nada.

Luego de terminar con su presa, el hombre se levanto del cuerpo de Taichi, subió su ropa interior y su pantalón, dejando a Taichi de espaldas, semidesnudo y ensangrentado. Estaba inconciente.

Salio de la habitación directo a un lugar bastante elegante donde una persona lo esperaba.

- Ya he hecho lo que me has mandado- dijo el hombre que había violado a Taichi- quiero mi dinero- dijo luego, de manera mas brusca.

- Por supuesto-dijo la otra persona mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa- lo has hecho muy bien Ikky- comento y procedió a entregarle un bolso.

-Esta todo ahí, ¿verdad? – dijo Ikky

- Por supuesto, cuéntalo tu mismo

Mientras Ikky comenzaba a abrir el bolso y contar el dinero, su invitado comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de la que Ikky había salido.

- No le comentaste nada de esto a nadie, ¿verdad Ikky?

Ikky respondió un impaciente "No" mientras seguía contando su ganancia de espaldas al extraño.

-Excelente- susurro la otra persona y sacando un arma apunto a la nuca de Ikky.

Ikky cayo con un golpe sordo al piso, mientras su invitado se aproximaba a el, milagrosamente Ikky seguía vivo y con su último aliento dijo:

- Maldit…- pero la frase no pudo ser terminada, pues de un ultimo pisotón a la cabeza de Ikky, aquella persona, había matado al violador de Taichi.


End file.
